Don't know yet
by MrsGates
Summary: I'm not really sure where I'm going with it yet. But Scarlett is younger then she is in the book. At least for now. I might move around a little bit. But I'm not really sure yet.


Chapter 1

_Hello Readers. I'm back. Been really busy. I joined the Air Force. I started working on a story, this one. I'm not really sure where I'm going to go with it but once I know I will let you know. It starts out when Scarlett is young I'd say about 7-years-old. I haven't decided yet. I could go just about anywhere with it at this point. But never the less let me know what you think. Oh, and What If will be updated later this weekend. I promise._

She sat at the desk over looking the fields of cotton. She smiled as she saw her three little girls running towards their father. He was a a typical Irishman. Handsome and proud. He loved his family, his land and tradition. And that's what the south was based upon. A life of tradition. You either did things the proper way or you might the demise of the people around you. She was afraid for her eldest daughter. She had such a sprit that would break any man. Not only that she was so willing to do things. Work, men's work too. She had a way about her that made her strong. She had the will to do whatever was necessary to live.

Not only that but she was beautiful. She had these green eyes that could trap any man in his tracks. They weren't the normal green eyes that where partly hazel. They were completely green. She had the palest skin, the color of snow from the north. And her hair, thick dark hair. It was soft. She would find a man that would love her. Not just her beauty but her sprit. And hopefully, hopefully he would have the same sprit as she.

"Child, come here!" He yelled at her as she pushed her youngest sister into the river. She looked up him and smiled.

"Yes, Papa." She ran over to him. She loved her father. Every part of him. He was her proctor, he could hold her in his arms and she knew that nothing would harm her. And she also knew that she was in trouble. She knew that no repeatable southern girl pushed their younger sister in a river. But she couldn't help it. She had found a frog and her little sister had tried to take it from her. And she wasn't about to let her do so. She found it and she was going to keep it. She had had plans to put it in her middle sister's bed that evening. It would have been so funny to hear her scramming late at night because the poor cearture was hoping all over her as she slept.

"Child, you know better then that. Young ladies don't go throwing their sisters into rivers. Now, I want you to go straight into the house and have Mammy find something for you to do."

"But Papa, she was going to take my frog. I found it, it was mine. I wasn't going to let her take it." She smiled up at him. She knew that he could win him over with her smile. She could win whom ever she wanted to with her smile. She found that when she was young. And she used it whenever possible. It kept her out of trouble. Her sisters hated her for it. Well, at least the middle one did. And she took every chance she got to give her a difficult time.

"Well if Mammy is busy then go shit with her mother. I'm sure she'd love to have your company." He watched his little girl run up towards the house. He was by far his favorite. She had this Irish sprit about her. She had this fire about her and she could get whatever she wanted out of him. Well, she could get whatever she wanted out of anyone really. A lot of the other children didn't care for her. At least the other ladies. The boys were already to come to call on her and she was still quite young and it was surprising to most of the older girls and it angered them greatly that someone younger them was able to catch the heart of all the men.

Yes indeed, this young little lady was going to be trouble. And he was going to enjoy every much watching his proud and joy grow to be the lady that he knew she could be. He would never let anyone hurt is little girl. Not any man, not any women, not anyone. She was his Katie Scarlett O'Hara.


End file.
